teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Happy Tree Friends - Teoria
Przeniesione z Creepypasta Wiki Sama animacja jest generalnie dość dobrze znana: osadzenie w kolorowym świecie o stylistyce bajki dla najmłodszego odbiorcy zwierzątka, na skutek nieszczęśliwych wypadków, zbiegów okoliczności oraz najczęściej niezamierzonych działań innych bohaterów giną kolejno widowiskową i bardzo okrutną śmiercią, w ramach krótkich klipów filmowych. Poszczególne odcinki nie są ze sobą powiązane, co więcej zdecydowana większość podlega schematowi w którym widok codziennych czynności bohaterów jest stopniowo zastępowany przez obraz nawarstwiających się, tragicznych zdarzeń. Produkcja zdaje się spełniać wszelkie warunki by móc uznać, że nie posiada ona "drugiego dna" i stanowi po prostu plac zabaw dla wyobraźni twórców animacji, jednak wtedy nie byłoby tej teorii, nieprawdaż? Sama teoria opiera się na, w sumie, niezbyt odkrywczym założeniu, iż zwierzęta zostały umieszczone (uwięzione?) we wrogim, prowokującym nieszczęśliwe przygody świecie na wzór Matriksa, który sterowany przez nieokreśloną siłę, doprowadza do hekatomby swoich bywalców, by następnie wskrzesić ich i użyć do następnej "zabawy" ku uciesze sterującego machiną (koncpecja podobna do tej z: "I have no mouth, and I must scream"). Fakty, zdające się popierać tezę, są dość łatwo dostrzegalne w poszczególnych odcinkach show: 1. Zdarzenia w przyrodzie zasadniczo rzadkie, takie jak uderzenie pioruna w ściśle określone miejsce, czy zbiegi okoliczności związane z konkretnym ułożeniem rekwizytów, prowadzących do letalnych konsekwencji, zdarzają się często i choć popierają one wersję z placem zabaw twórców, pasują one również do teorii złego systemu, manipulującego otoczeniem na niekorzyść bohaterów. 2. W zasadzie koronny argument teorii to motyw zachowania jednej z bohaterek serialu: Flaky. Jest ona czerwonym jeżozwierzem mającym problemy z nadprodukcją łupieżu. Jest nieśmiała, wręcz strachliwa, każde jej działanie naznaczone jest dozą ostrożności. Tego typu usposobienie jest ewenementem na skalę serialu, gdzie wszyscy bohaterowie są otwarci i weseli. Teoria tłumaczyłaby je w następujący sposób: w przeciwieństwie do reszty zwierzątek, Flaky zachowuje strzępy wspomnień z poprzednich wcieleń i z tego jak kończyły one swój żywot. W efekcie bohaterka, świadoma nieznanego zagrożenia, stara się wieść normalne życie, jednocześnie nie prowokując losu, przez co stała się istotą bardzo ostrożną, choć przepełnioną lękiem. Argument ten potwierdza samo show a konkretnie odcinki: Party Animal oraz Without a Hitch. W pierwszym z nich zwierzęta przygotowują przyjęcie- niespodziankę dla Flippy-ego. Najważniejszą sceną do zaobserwowania jest moment, gdy niczego nieświadoma, Flaky oferuje Flippy-emu łopatkę do ciasta, która błyszcząc niczym nóż, omal nie doprowadza go do szału. Odcinek kończy się jak większość z udziałem tego konkretnego bohatera a mianowicie flip- outem i rzezią. W odcinku ginie również FlakyCo ciekawe, Flippy mając w polu widzenia zupełnie odsłoniętą Flaky (którą ostatecznie zabija Moe) i ukrytego w beczce Sniffles-a, decyduje się zamordować tego drugiego, co jest jednym z najważniejszych argumentów fan-teorii, wg której Flippy z Flaky łączy bliższa relacja.. W odcinku Without a Hitch, mimo śmierci w Party Animal, jest ona pełni świadoma "przypadłości" Flippy-ego, co widać w paranoicznych wizjach jakich doświadcza na myśl, by zaoferować mu podwiezienie. 3. Kolejną kwestią wartą zauważenia jest przeklęty posążek, będący osią fabuły 2 lub 3 odcinków, oraz przewijający się na trzecim planie kilku innych. Po naruszeniu eksponatu przez któregokolwiek z bohaterów, otoczenie, niemal dosłownie, sprzysięga się przeciw niemu i dąży do jego śmierci, przez awarie okolicznych sprzętów i zdarzenia w normalnych warunkach określane jako "nieszczęśliwy wypadek". Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny a jako, że świat HTF pozbawiony jest magii jako takiej, za sprawcę tych zdarzeń uznać należy zawiadujący sztucznym uniwersum mechanizm, który na potrzeby "spektaklu" manipuluje otoczeniem, by wydawało się, iż posążek jest przeklęty. 4. Poboczny argument teorii dotyczy Moe- kreta, przewijającego się przez pokaźną liczbę odcinków. Jak na kreta przystało, jest on niemal ślepy, do sprawniejszego nawigowania korzysta z białej laski. O ile ślepota bohatera jest permanentna, o tyle w miarę postępów w oglądaniu serialu, przychodzi wrażenie, iż pozostałe zmysły kreta działają wybiórczo, akurat tak, by ten nieświadomie uśmiercił, lub pomógł w uśmierceniu innej postaci. Oczywiście różnice w odbieraniu bodźców zewnętrznych wynikają z aktualnych kaprysów Matrixa. Na podstawie niektórych komentarzy pod odcinkami HTF. ---- Źródło: Link Kategoria:Creepyteorie Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Kreskówki Kategoria:Przeniesione z Creepypasta Wiki Kategoria:Happy Tree Friends